


Scars

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Smut, So smutty, Wow, very much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: A heavily scarred (nameless, female) WoL is dreading intimacy with her boyfriend, Estinien Wyrmblood. Little does she know he doesn't mind her scars in the slightest.





	Scars

She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of the inn room. No matter the angle, the ugly, ghastly scars crisscrossing her body always showed. And even in the dark, she knew the texture of her skin would betray her. There was simply no way to hide it.

Her fingertips gently followed the marks disfiguring her, to the point she could no longer say whether she was attractive or not. And if she happened to be, what kind of person would she attract? She had known her fair share of freaks who had a nasty fetish for her scars. Some had even offered to gift her with more.

Saying it didn't make her reclusive and distrustful would be a cruel lie. She was no longer flirty the way she used to be in the past, and she feigned ignorance whenever someone showed interest in her. She felt the need to protect herself; and her scars.

But now... now the situation was different. She had a boyfriend. An official one.

She rubbed the side of her thigh, feeling the massive scar that stood there. How would he react, the day he'd get to see her naked body for the first time? Would he be disgusted with her? Scared? Sad? Angry? Her biggest fear was that he might find her repulsive enough to refuse to touch her. And eventually, reject her altogether.

She had no idea when they would finally become intimate. But she knew it was coming. Estinien was slowly showing more and more passion whenever they were together. His kisses had gotten deeper, and he would often bite and lick her neck, hard enough that she'd end up out of breath, with a tingling sensation in her belly. He wanted her, that much was obvious. And she wanted him in return. It was only a matter of days now.

*****

She thought she would have to beg, and kick, and scream to convince him to turn the lights off. But he'd only raised an eyebrow before nodding in silence. He undressed her with a gentleness that touched her very soul. His hands were light on her skin, his touch careful, his fingertips curious but respectful. She had imagined him to be a hasty and impatient lover, but he was taking his sweet time, savoring every second of it.

And yet.

She'd never been so self-conscious and uncomfortable. She was startled every time his fingers grazed one of her major scars. She shivered and whined every time he actually touched one of her wounds. She thought she could power through, that if she gritted her teeth in the beginning, she'd eventually relax and enjoy this. But the more she waited, the harder it got. She was downright shaking now, and without even noticing, she was pushing him back ever so slightly. 

He stopped. And her heart shattered to tiny little pieces as he did so.

"What's wrong?" 

She held back the painful tears that threatened to take her over. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you've felt it. How ugly and disgusting I am."  
"What are you talking about?"

There was no anger in his voice. Nothing but genuine worry and confusion. His hand went to her shoulder again, and her reflexes made her slap it away. Estinien took a step back in the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself, swallowing a sob.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No! Goodness no, you're not responsible for any of this."  
"Then what is bothering you?"

She didn't reply. Her shame was stronger than her will to be honest to him. He sighed, and she heard him sit on the bed. He patted the mattress in silence.  
She sniffed as quietly as she could, and maneuvered towards the bed in the darkness. She sat down, far away enough to be comfortable. She didn't want to be touched.

"Can you explain to me?"  
"It's stupid..."  
"I'm convinced it isn't."  
"You've felt my skin, didn't you?"  
"What about-"  
"Estinien please, stop playing dumb with me!"

A loud sob resonated in the room. Estinien remained quiet.

"You've felt the scars all over me! You've felt how ugly and broken I am! Nobody will ever want someone like me!"

She released the tears that were strangling her, her whole body shivering in the cold.

"I'm not anybody," Estinien whispered.

His hand gently brushed her thigh. She jumped at the touch. 

"Who cares if nobody ever wants you. When you are mine."

He scooted over to her side, the heat radiating from his body easing her a little. Her tears stopped.

"Allow me?"

She simply nodded. It took her a few seconds to realize Estinien couldn't see her answer, but she felt his lips on her shoulder nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around him to welcome him closer. Reassured, the dragoon gently pushed her on her back and into the soft mattress, her body sinking in the plush comforter and pillows. She shivered in anticipation.

"You're beautiful," Estinien said as he was dotting kisses along her jawline and towards her collarbones. "Strong and determined," he added as his hands caressed her sides. "An inspiration and a hero for all of us," he continued as his fingertips grazed her belly. "No one would ever think of you as repulsive."  
"It's happened before, and..."  
"I understand. But this doesn't have to be like before. Please, trust me."

She sighed and murmured her approbation. She almost felt him smile to her in the dark, before he buried his face against her throat, tongue, and teeth teasing her skin. 

"You're a warrior," he started. "And your scars are your trophies. It would never occur to me to shame you for them. Like I know you wouldn't shame me for mine."  
"Of course I wouldn't shame you. You're handsome."  
"If I have to accept this is how you see me, can you accept you're beautiful in mine eyes?"

Another sigh. She didn't have the words to protest anymore.

His tongue on her neck soon ventured further south, now exploring her chest. Here as well, some of the scars were deep and ugly, but it never stopped him. He licked and nibbled and kissed every inch of skin he could reach without treating skin and scar tissue differently. His hands were roaming her thighs, thumbs sometimes rubbing her flesh in soothing motions. Soon enough she started sighing from the pleasure he gave her. He grinned against the skin of her stomach as she let out her first, and hopefully not last, lustful moan.

He kissed her softly as his hand finally moved to her pleasingly soaked core. She shivered as his free arm wrapped her in a tight embrace, pressing her against his warm torso. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she awkwardly gripped his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. He deepened his kiss as his fingers started circling her womanhood carefully; he wanted to learn what she liked, what made her tick, and what drove her crazy. He quickly figured out her right side was more sensitive and gently focused on stroking it as he was pressing her bundle of nerves. Her whole body trembled against his, and he broke the kiss, allowing her shallow breathing to wash over him.

She was the one to kiss him again, swallowing her own moans and soft cries. He was so careful and tender and affectionate to her, her heart was bursting with pure love for him, love and gratefulness. She tensed up as one of his fingers pushed against her entrance, and for a split second he thought he might have hurt her, but the way her hands gripped him reassured him. Her hips gently bucked against his hand, and he took that hint to push a second finger into her depths, marveling at the moisture overflowing from her aching sex. His thumb went to rub her right side again, earning him a long moan that their kisses couldn't contain.

"Estinien...!" she gasped at the sensation.

He kissed her once more, deep and slow, his tongue enveloping hers as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her body jerked violently against his, and her thighs started shaking sporadically. His fingers kept strategically massaging her insides, while his thumb against her bundle of nerves accelerated noticeably. He was swallowing all her moans and sighs and cries with obvious delight; Estinien wasn't one to be ashamed of being heard by the other rooms, but he wasn't one to share either; her pleasured sounds were his, and his alone.

"Estinien, please...!" she begged as their kiss broke.

He picked up his pace once more, his thumb rubbing her in a frenzy. Her breath hitched in her throat now, her whimpers and moans low and raspy, her voice hoarse from her screaming and begging. Estinien knew she was close and had no intention to deny her ultimate pleasure.

She climaxed right when he sank his teeth in her neck, the slight pain mixed with overwhelming pleasure pushing her off the edge he'd kept her dancing on. Her insides clamped down on his fingers eagerly, her whole body coiling around him, arms and legs wrapping around his form as if he were about to disappear. But he was right here with her, and even though he pulled his fingers out, it was only to better embrace her, his arms tight and reassuring around her.

He massaged her back in silence until her breathing calmed down. She was slick with a thin layer of sweat, and he feared she would get cold. He managed to reach for a blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her with it. She sighed gratefully in response. 

She thought for a moment that he was done and didn't want more. But soon enough, his teasing lips kissed their way from her cheek to her ear, only to murmur right into it. 

"Do you want me?"  
"Estinien, please..."  
"What do you want?"  
"You!"  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
"Why are you teasing me..."  
"I might not look it, but I have my insecurities as well," he confessed as his fingers stroked her hair.

She nodded. It only made sense.

"Alright... but first..."

He sat in silence, wondering what she was up to, when he heard her crack a match. He gasped as she lit the candle on the bedside table.

She was beautiful. Her scars did cover her from head to toe, yet never before had he seen something so breathtaking. He didn't have words. She was a goddess of war made human, something he hadn't imagined in his wildest dreams. Her curves, her muscles, her shape, everything was beautiful and graceful and harmonious. Unsure of his reaction, she pressed her hands to her chest to cover herself.

"No embarrassment," he whispered as he pushed her arms away. "Please do not hide from me any longer. You're perfect."

She didn't reply but extended her arms to him. He embraced her immediately, enamored with the way her body fit so well against his.

"Estinien," she murmured right into his ear. "Please take me. I want to feel you."

No words were added, but the way he kissed her then said it all. She spread her legs for him, inviting him closer. Without losing a second, he pressed himself against her, his teasing fingers looking for her core once more while his free hand removed his pants, letting his length spring free against her inner thigh. She gasped softly at the feel of him against her skin; he was warm, silky and so very hard. She licked her lips; her throat felt dry as a desert suddenly.

"How bad do you want it?" he whispered as he stroked his engorged length against her.  
"You're going to break me if you keep teasing me!" she whined as a reply. "Please!"  
"Indulge me."  
"Estinien, just fuck me already!"

Her words were more than the had hoped for. "As you wish," was all he said before pushing himself right into her.

She arched her back and hissed at the intrusion. He was big, and long, and searing hot, and while her body felt nicely stretched and warm and full, her heart overflowed with love. He gave her a minute to adapt to him, letting her breathing calm down, then he started moving.

"By the Fury..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

She felt good, and warm, and tight. The way her insides squeezed him, her legs wrapped around his waist securely, her arms that wouldn't stop pulling him closer; everything was making him lose himself into her and the feel of her. It was almost overwhelming, but so delicious all the same. How could he ever get enough of her? Her open mouth never ceased chanting his name, her fingers dug into his back, her thighs squeezed his waist so hard, but it felt so very right to him.

He picked up his pace, his hands grabbing her rear to better angle her; something she showed appreciation for with a sharp cry of his name. She kissed him in a passionate frenzy, all tongue, and teeth, and aggressive tugs of his hair. Her hips moved in rhythm with his, and her whole body followed his movements; they had merged into one single being, and it was just as enjoyable as unexpected. He did know he felt for her strongly but hadn't had proof until now of just how deeply they were linked. The simple idea of being disconnected from her soon stung, but he knew the best was yet to come.

Her body jerked against his as his movements got slower and sharper. Her high pitched cries gained in intensity, and he could feel the tell-tale shaking of her legs get stronger by the minute. One hand gripped her waist to steady her while the other dipped between her legs, looking for her core once more.

"Estinien...!"  
"Do not hold back."

She nodded and closed her feverish eyes, all her attention directed to what he was doing and how good it made her feel. He pinched and scratched and pulled and pushed, all the while ramming into her almost desperately, calling her name and praising her now, and if was enough to trigger a powerful wave of pleasure that washed her away. Afraid of being alone in the dark abyss of her climax, she clung onto him, soon pulling him with her as her insides flexed around him, giving him ultimate pleasure. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head frantically, all the while savoring her labored breathing against his throat. 

"Was that... ah... satisfactory?"  
"It very much was, Ser Wyrmblood," she chuckled.  
"Kiss me, you silly woman."

She laughed some more and he silenced her with his lips, tender and sweet now. He gently pulled out and lay down by her side, one arm tugging at the blanket their activities had discarded to wrap them both in it. She sighed happily against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I should have trusted you with not judging my appearance."  
"I understand. But my only wish is to get closer to you. So no more hiding from me, alright?"

She nodded, planting a soft kiss on his collarbones before suppressing a yawn.

"I'll tell you... how I got them."  
"And I'll listen. But shall we sleep, for now?"  
"Hmhm."

The rest of the night was spent in a peaceful and warm embrace.


End file.
